


Against All Fucking Odds

by bluebutterfly08



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebutterfly08/pseuds/bluebutterfly08
Summary: Maybe he doesn't need a normal wedding after all, besides he already has an abnormal bride.





	Against All Fucking Odds

 

 

 

"Remind me again why we're here Hanji? "He questioned the giddy brunette beside him. 

 

"Because we love each other, and we're  going to fight for our love until our last breath!  "She answered in a high pitch tone that he's not sure if he's going to be amused or annoyed by her. 

 

"And who exactly we would be fighting against?"he rubbed his temple,already feeling an upcoming headache                      

 

"Them! "She faced him and stared at him with wide eyes, as if she's expecting him to understand the situation they're in right now and wouldn't question her any further. 

 

"Who? " 

 

Dammit. "I already said it, them! "Both of her eyebrows are raised already which she also accentuated with nodding of her head as if she's teaching a child their alphabets. 

 

He sighed heavily. Why did he even agree to come here. 

He never imagined  his wedding would be like this. Granted he's not a very romantic man, but it doesn't prevent him for wanting a normal wedding....And a normal bride. But since his last wish was denied he at least hopes he could get his other wish. 

"We don't need a secret wedding,  Hanji. "

She gasped at his answer and she can't believe in what he just said. "Of course we do! We need to tie the knots  sooner or else someone may prevent us from doing so.

His eyes narrowed at her ridiculous reasoning. 

 " You don't have any other suitor for eyes. " 

But she refused to give up, she won't lose this argument.

"Or something", she continued. 

"We are not Romeo and Juliet."somehow he believes that they're doing this because Hanji watches too many shit romantic Netflix and he being the unfortunate receiver of the fucking role of the fucking lead actor. 

"Of course not. We're Hanji and Levi...Levi and Hanji, together we're Levihan ."She said in a very confident tone. 

He has to roll his eyes on that, still he feels ridiculous doing all this shit."Right. We need witnesses dumbass. " 

"We could just ask the staffs to be our witness !" 

"We don't have rings. " 

"We could improvise!"Suddenly her voice drop, and her face fell, she's losing her confidence on this matter, it may seem that she's really pushing it and this is not a good idea at all. 

"Levi.... Don't  you want to be with me? "

"Of course I do idiot,  you know I never wanted anyone but you, you're the only one I could tolerate and keep myself from murdering. No matter how much you annoy me. "

"Then why are you so against it. " she's still looking on the ground. 

She felt happy for hearing those words come out from his lips, but she wants to be sure he wants to be with her as much as she wants to be with him. 

"Because I want a normal fucking wedding.. For you... "His head turned on his side, he suddenly felt embarrassed for any reason. 

"Awww Levi-" she held his face and looked him on the eyes...- I don't need a nice wedding, anything expensive or fancy things, all I need is just you. Your mean more than the world to me. "

"Then why are you in a rush to get us married?"

"Bcoz, I'm getting tired of all the people who's against our relationship Levi. And my family... I'm tired of all their nagging and disapproval of you. "

"We're  both adults Hanji, we don't  need their approval for us to be together and I don't care if they hate me. They can say all they want about me if that's what makes them happy... "

She let go of his face and she shook her head, not agreeing to what's he is saying. 

"Well I do. I don't like them looking down at you. You don't  deserve it, and they certainly know nothing about you too. Besides I know your hurt somehow, about everything they tells you. "

He is somewhat feeling grateful for the sincerity he could see in her eyes. Never did he had someone who cares for him as much as she does. But still... "They'll disown you if we continue this. " 

Her eyes soften and she caressed his check with her thumb,"I don't care, I lived 34 yrs of my life with them already, now I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. "

"You sure about that four eyes? "And he can't help but blush on her confession.  

She nods," Yes. "

"Then what are we waiting for. The judge is waiting for us. "

He gave her a playful pinch on her cheek a little payment for making him feel like a fucking teenager in love.  "Sure ,sure! " she linked arms with him as they walk towards the Office where their civil wedding would be held. 

"You could have at least wore a decent clothes today if you're planning to do this..."he muttered with a fake irritation in his voice. "Who goes to their own wedding in a ripped jeans and hoodies."

 

" I brought that red lingerie we saw last night in the store.. "

His eyes widen and he almost stopped on his track"Ok, that'll do.."

 "If I knew that it's what will make you shut up and agree with me I should have said it in the first place. "

She laughs so hard..,can't believe she still has this kind of effect on him after having been together for more than a decade. 

"Shut up. "Maybe he doesn't need a normal wedding after all, besides he already have an abnormal bride. 

 


End file.
